The present invention relates generally to postage metering systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for placing an automated service call for postage meter and base.
A postage meter allows a user to print postage or other indicia of value on envelopes or other media. The postage meter can be leased or rented from a commercial group (e.g., Neopost). Typically, the user purchases a fixed amount of value beforehand and the meter is programmed with this amount. Subsequently, the user is allowed to print postage up to the programmed amount.
Because the meter is capable of printing postage having a value, security is critical to prevent unauthorized use. The meter typically includes a print mechanism and mechanical arrangements and/or electronic control circuitry that direct the operation of the print mechanism. The print mechanism and control circuitry are usually enclosed in a secured housing that prevents tampering with the meter and unauthorized access by anyone except for authorized factory technicians. The control circuitry can contain sensors that detect tampering with the meter and flag such condition. Examples of secured postage meters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,469, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC METER CIRCUITRYxe2x80x9d, issued May 3, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,307 entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC POSTAGE METER HAVING IMPROVED SECURITY AND FAULT TOLERANCE FEATURESxe2x80x9d, issued Nov. 20, 1984, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.
With the advent of electronic control circuitry, meter security is typically provided by digital signature, encryption, and other techniques. These techniques allow for electronic detection of meter tampering, e.g., attempts to modify the normal operation of the accounting registers used to store value.
The electronic control circuitry also enables the meter to perform other diagnostic functions. For example, the meter of the ""469 patent is able to detect component failures within the meter and to flag such conditions.
The meter of the ""469 patent has the ability to detect multiple types of failure, e.g., xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d faults. Hard faults include failures that threaten the security of the system and/or failure of important hardware. When such faults are detected, a fault code is written into a memory and the meter is locked to prevent further operation until it has been returned to the factory for service. An error message is then displayed on a display to warn the user of the problem and to prompt the user to make a service call to the factory or service center. The user then places the service call through a conventional telephone system.
Soft faults include conditions that pose no potential threat to the security or integrity of the meter. Soft faults can include conditions that are defined in the software as temporary or transitory in nature. For soft faults, the meter displays the error code on the display, writes the error code to memory for later diagnostics, and enters a loop in which it monitors the detected failure condition. The display can prompt the user to make a service call. If the failure condition disappears, the meter resumes operation.
The error reporting mechanism of currently available meters tends to be crude in nature. In some meter designs, the display screen is limited to a few alphanumeric characters, just enough to report the error code. The user and service technician then reference a chart that accompanies the meter to determine the type of failure based on the reported error code. In other meter designs, the meter displays an error message such as xe2x80x9cCall Servicexe2x80x9d. However, in all these designs, the user must make the necessary service call.
This reporting mechanism is inadequate for a number of reasons. First, the fault condition may not be noticed by the user in a timely manner and the reporting delay can result in loss of use to the user, and possible income to the postal service. Second, the user may be aware of the error display but may not be knowledgeable enough to initiate the service call. This is particularly true for meter designs that simply display the fault""s error code. Third, to provide a higher level of service, the meter lessor has a strong interest to know when a meter has been tampered with or is non-functional so that corrective actions can be taken immediately.
The present invention provides method and apparatus for placing automated service calls for a postage meter and base. In one configuration, the meter is a stand-alone unit that couples to a modem. In another configuration, the meter couples to the base and shares a modern coupled to the base. In yet another configuration, the meter couples to the base and each unit couples to an associated modem that connects the corresponding unit to a service center. The meter can communicate with the base through a predetermined protocol. The modem connects the meter and/or the base to the service center through a wireline or wireless transmission system.
In one embodiment, the meter contains diagnostic software that periodically checks the meter to ensure that the meter is operating in an expected manner. If a hard fault is detected, the meter initiates a service call to the service center and transmits the pertinent diagnostic data (e.g., the error code) to allow the service center to promptly and properly respond to the call. For other faults, the meter can attempt automatic and/or manual reset for a predetermined number of times before declaring a hard fault.
In another embodiment, the base contains test software that periodically checks the meter to ensure proper operation of the meter. If a fault is detected, the base can attempt to reset the meter hardware. If the reset fails, the base can initiate a service call to the service center through its own modem and transmits the pertinent diagnostic data. The service call can be made in the case of a hard fault, for example.
In yet another embodiment, the base contains diagnostic software that periodically checks the base to ensure proper operation of the base. If a fault is detected, the base can prompt the operator to fix serviceable faults. Otherwise, the base initiates a service call to the service center and transmits the pertinent diagnostic data.
The detected fault can be classified into one or more fault types. For example, the fault can be classified as xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d fault. The meter and base then initiate actions based on the type of fault detected. For hard fault, the meter is preferably disabled from further operation until it has been serviced. For soft fault, the error condition can be monitored and the meter be allowed to resume operation if the fault disappears.
The foregoing, together with other aspects of this invention, will become more apparent when referring to the following specification, claims, and accompanying drawings.